Total Drama Alternate Paradox
by reddapokemonmaster
Summary: <html><head></head>In this paradox of TDI, we follow the story of Red, as he makes his way through challenges and such. Will he win? Will he survive? Will he even be able to find love?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Newbies Part 1

_A/N: Hello my precious reader, Red here, and I am featuring a brand-new AU of the greatest show in all of history, Total Drama Island. I am writing my new story just because I saw a lot of these kinds of stories, and I thought, "Hey, why not write one." After my not-so-successful previous story, I am manning up and writing this story. So, without further ado, let us begin._

**(Reader POV)**

"And here is our last contestant, Red!"

A young man departs from the luxurious boat. He is tall, standing at about 6"05". He has blood-red eyes. He also has jet clack shoulder-length hair. He is currently wearing a white tee underneath a black leather jacket. Blue jeans with various rips and tears adorn is long legs. He has black biker boots. Most campers noticed a scar extending over his right eye. The most noticeable feature is that is right arm appears to be robotic. They also notice that there are many wires protruding from the steel appendage.

**(Red POV)**

"Hello fellow contestants. I wish to have a fair competition." He says in a voice that sounds exactly like Vincent Price. Scared by the tone of his voice, almost all of the campers back up a good distance making them fall into the water. The only ones standing by Red are Cody, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Izzy. Harold is the first to approach Red.

"Hello, I am Harold. That is a nice robotic arm you got there." Harold states. Cody approaches him next.

"Hey dude, I'm Cody. Like you, I have also worked with robotics and animatronics. Maybe some time, we could swap schematics." He says. Bridgette is next.

"Hey, I'm Bridgette. That is nice to…WOAH!" Izzy pushes her out of the way. Bridgette almost falls into the water until Red grabs ahold of her arm and pull her up. He pulls a little too strong and ends up with her hugging her.

'_Wow, she is really huggable, not to mention soft and so cuddly, unlike my heart. Man, I hope she doesn't find this weird.' _Red though.

'_This guy is just, just, just too amazing. I like his deep voice, his red eyes. Oh, how they captivate me so. Not to mention, he looks a lot better than even Justin. I really feel loved when I am in his arms. I hope he doesn't find this weird.' _ Bridgette thought. He then lets her go.

"Sorry about that. I hope you don't find me weird." I state sincerely.

"It's okay." Bridgette responds. Then Chris decides to be the retarted asshole he is.

"Dry off and meet me at the campfire in ten." Damn, this competition is gonna suck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards, we all start making our way to the campfire. Chris is waiting for us with a smug smile on his face. Everyone then goes to sit down on the logs. Cody, Harold, Lindsay, Bridgette, and I are the only ones standing. He then says.

"This is the campfire" No duh, you ugly piece of shit. "Where every three days, if your team loses a challenge, you will be judged by your fellow teammates." He then holds up a marshmallow.

"This is a marshmallow."

"No duh, you ugly piece of shit." I say. Everyone laughs at my statement.

"Anyway…If you get one, you don't get sent home. If you don't, you have to walk down the dock of shame and ride the slingshot of losers. Now to make the teams. So Cody, Harold, Bridgette, Red, Katie, Sadie, Owen, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Geoff, go stand over there." He says pointing to his left. We hastily go to the left.

"You guys are now known as the Electric Eels." He throws a banner and I catch it, pulling it down to reveal an electric eel in front of a red background.

"Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Heather, Eva, Justin, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Noah, and Beth, go to the right. MOVE!" They go to said direction.

"You are now known as the Iron Eagles." He tosses a banner and Duncan catches it, revealing an eagle made of steel underneath a blue background.

"Pick a cabin, put your stuff away, and meet me in the mess hall in 30." With that, we walk off. I approach Cody, who was staring at Lindsay.

"Well, it looks like someone has a crush on the model. Nice choice, I can't stand half of the people here." I say with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was noticeable. I know that I don't stand a chance, as I am a complete failure at everything. My parents hate me, everyone makes fun of me, and I have no friends whatsoever." He says his tone saddening. I put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, don't be sad. I am just like you, except my parents actually tried to kill me, on multiple occasions." I say.

"I guess you're right. And if I'm not mistaken, you got a crush on someone yourself, and don't try to deny it, I've seen you checking out Bridgette." He says in a cocky tone. I blush.

"Yeah, though I have to watch out for Geoff though. Damn it! Every girl I ever like has a crush on some stupid jock. This is just my luck. I get rejected, only for said girl to love a mindless jock." I say with anger. We then hear a girlish scream. Cody exclaims.

"Oh shit! We gotta check that out." With that, he grabs my arm and we run to the cabin. We see Lindsay standing on a stool trying to get away from a cockroach. DJ appears, screams like a girl, and climbs to the top bunk on a bed. I nudge to Cody.

"Here is your chance." With that, I give him a hammer. Knowingly, he brings it down on said cockroach. I am covered in blood. Lindsay runs up to Cody. I ask him how he feels, but he doesn't answer. I then notice Lindsay shoving him into her boobs.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She says gratefully. When she pulls him out, he looks very flushed. He flashes his gap toothed smile and says.

"No problem. If that happens again, call me." They both stare at each other with Tyler's jaw dropped.

**CONFESSIONAL**

"Well then, I guess I helped set the chain of events for the hookup for Cody and Lindsay."

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, I guess we better get going." With that, we all leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_How was that? Please review. No flames or I will rip out your lungs and make an accordion and play Weird Al songs. Bless the man. I will update around every two weeks. Thanks for _


	2. Anouncement

_A/N: Hey guys, I have an announcement to type. I have noticed that no one likes my story, "Total Drama Alternate Paradox." As a result, it will be taken off of this website. Also, I am completely abandoning this account. I will be known as the LinkMeister. You can find me there. I will also only post Total Drama fics. I am sorry to those who actually liked my fics. Until next time, Ciao._


End file.
